


Beekeeper

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, podfic included, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I seem to be in the mood for poetry, here is another one. Johnlock. Growing old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24580) by ireallyshouldbedrawing. 



I became a beekeeper.  
You became the keeper of my heart.  
The good thing about caring is that it is not supposed to be an advantage;  
It’s a gift.  
I still struggle with words, with translating my heart  
But you seem to understand me  
Even in the deepest silence.  
I never thought I would grow old by your side  
And that’s the magic of it all.  
The only downside of growing old  
Is doing it alone.  
Your hands are cold sometimes,  
When you interlace your fingers in mine  
And it’s okay.  
Your heart is warm.  
I became a beekeeper  
And you became the keeper of my heart.  
And it’s just right.  
We trade places sometimes.

*

Listen to the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qaa0g21brdxe3rv/Beekeeper.mp3).


End file.
